Talk:Chapter 2 Items/@comment-173.29.131.70-20160123205314/@comment-71.162.205.242-20160713220726
Thanks for the thoughtful response! Yes exactly about throws being cost effective; again she is not an ideal tank, but upgrading her Niendan skills as well as her Matronly Zeal can mkae her a versatile and deadly battle mage. I have never found it effective to go full tank (with Uncouth Impact, for example) with her instead of maging; she has to be a healer first, fighter second. Maybe there will be more tanking opportunities in Chapter 3. Tevoran either ends up my Def tank, or a heavy hitting tank who benefits from Temerity, Bulletproof Clothes, and his Cleaver skills. Typically him and Ivan become my two bruisers...Tevoran initially engages a crowd and absorbs the first round of attacks, Ivan joins him and the two take on the crowd together (and strategically relocate people), and the rest of my team plays clean up. Ysabel picks off the characters with 1 shot left, Vadim sneaks in some from-behind sneak attacks, my healers keep everyone going. Reynold is the in-between during these scenarios...he is half in the melee crew, half damage-absorber for my clean up crew. His limited range really makes him more of a decoy with high HP than a fighter. I definitely encourage you to explore and experiment with differnet combinations. Not necessarily because they are the best or most effective, but because so much of the fun from playing and replaying is realizing a character's potential. Like when I realized Oksana's throwing strength and melee potential,for example. Definitely exeriment with beefing up your Tevoran; if you buy him new swords at each opportunity he can be your hardest hitting party member in the early levels (next to Ysabel), which is especially devastating because he can hit two enemies at a time, and get free hits in through his counter move. Sometimes I use him for mockery, but the only level I REALLY use mockery for is the train with the Red Shield guys in Ch 1. I'm telling you, an upgraded melee Tevoran and Ivan are a heavy hitting duo! Vadim is more strategically used as a poisoner and finisher IMO because he's too fragile to stay in combat...his evade rate (and Boris' Ring) and decent movement allow him to get in and out for particular strikes. Reynold's range limit (agree!) makes him, like I said above, a damage sponge more than a real fighter :( I figured no one would agree entirely with my setup haha...there are many different ways to play each character! Some moves I have NEVER purchased even though I've played through both chapters countless times...With Aizu, again the issue is strategic. She is unhittable when played with ONE strategy, in which you use Obscurity every other turn and she can either deliver a weak axe hit, pull a lever, or act as a blocker...this initially turned me off to her and made me think she is fairly limited in her usefulness. Giving her Boris' Ring gives her 45%evade, however, and her Headhunter move is able to deliver 30+ damage when used on the right enemies...I take advantage of this by using her like Vadim, as a specialist and as a finisher in my cleanup team...she sneaks in and delivers a powerful-enough killing move to finish off the enemies partially damaged by my Tevoran and Ivan melee team. For the occasions where she is vulnerable for a turn, that extra 10% evade can really help keep Aizu alive. Agree or disagree? Love to hear more thoughts. I can't wait for Chapter 3 and I'll keep trying different combinations out until then. RPM